Movie Night Kisses
by Lepori
Summary: He looked so cute when he slept. 8059 fluff. One-shot.


Hello. :D Well, first off, let me just say that this is my first time writing a Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fanfiction, and it's also my first time writing anything without an OC, _and_ it's my first time writing about a slash pairing. I really love 8059, so I decided to create a little something on my spare time. This is not a multi-chapter story, so don't expect any more...if you even _like_ it. I had actually written this for the YamaGoku community on LiveJournal, but I decided to also move it to my Fanfiction account. This story was actually inspired by a KHR! fanart piece I had found that had Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto sitting on a couch and watching television in the evening.

So, here's the short story. Oh and excuse the lame title. I couldn't think of a better one that would fit it. D;

* * *

It was a Friday, and just like any other Friday, Yamamoto had invited Gokudera over to his house for sushi. The silver-haired teen declined rudely of course, that is, until Yamamoto happened to mention Tsuna would be coming too. Gokudera had always glared at him when he coincidentally decided to mention it, since he couldn't resist spending time with his precious Tenth, even if that meant he'd also have to be spending time with the baseball idiot. Yamamoto knew this, which was why he mentioned it every time, always giving a cheerful grin when Gokudera mumbled that he'd drop by for a while.

Yamamoto loved spending time with Tsuna and Gokudera, especially after the whole incident with Byakuran. He felt like he had really gotten closer to both of them, which made him happy, no matter how many times Gokudera denied that he was on friendlier terms with Yamamoto whenever somebody would notice his change in attitude toward the latter.

After they had eaten their sushi (Gokudera merely saying the food was "alright"), Yamamoto had decided to change things a bit. Usually Tsuna and Gokudera would just go home right afterward, but the Rain Guardian suggested that they watch a movie. He had rented some a few days ago.

"What a stupid idea," came Gokudera's natural response.

"I just thought it'd be nice if we could all watch a movie together."

"The Tenth doesn't want to watch your lame-ass movies idiot."

"Uhm...actually..." began Tsuna somewhat timidly. "I wouldn't mind seeing a movie. There's nothing waiting for me at home except a bunch of loud kids and a lethal chef." Reborn was out running some errands, so Tsuna thanked the Heavens that he was free for at least one day.

"Oh, well alright Tenth. If that's what you really want..."

"Sorry if you don't like the idea Gokudera-kun. I know you want to probably head on home...I mean, I would like it if all three of us would be able to watch the movie, but I know how much you don't like to be here. Uhm...you can head on home if...if you don't want to stay..." Tsuna really liked spending time with his two friends greatly, just as much as Yamamoto did. They were perhaps the closest people to him, and he liked it when they were able to hang out together, even if his two guardians bickered a lot.

Gokudera turned to Yamamoto. "Alright, I guess we can watch your stupid movie. But the Tenth gets to pick!"

Yamamoto grinned. "Haha! That's fine with me." The taller boy let Tsuna see which movies he had rented, and Tsuna tried his best to pick out a movie that would satisfy all three of them from the given selection.

"I think we should watch this one."

"Alright then."

Yamamoto walked to the living room, Tsuna and Gokudera following him. He put the movie in the DVD player and smiled. "Hey, I think I have popcorn too. Want some?"

Tsuna smiled. "Yeah, I'd like some popcorn Yamamoto."

Gokudera said nothing for a few seconds, but then he mumbled, "Yeah I guess..."

"Great! I'll go put it in the microwave."

---

The movie Tsuna picked actually turned out to be an action and suspense movie. Yamamoto had already seen it, so he occupied himself watching the faces of his two friends. Their expressions were priceless sometimes, especially Gokudera's. He really didn't get to see the Italian with any kind of expression but that of annoyance, so this change in his facial features humored Yamamoto. Sometimes Gokudera would even bite the end of the couch pillow when he was waiting for something to happen, clutching it close to him.

Yamamoto thought he was the cutest thing in the world when he did that.

Lately the baseball star had gotten more attached to Gokudera, in the sense that he noticed the little things about him, like the way he'd laugh when he'd be around Tsuna, or the way he concentrated when he was reading a book or doing research. He liked it when Gokudera would read, because then he got to see him in glasses, and he'd always have his hair up in a ponytail, reminding Yamamoto of a librarian. He even paid attention to the way Gokudera flipped the pages of his book gently, with those slender fingers of his. Yamamoto thought Gokudera was cutest when he looked like a scholar.

Though if he ever said that aloud, he was sure to be rewarded with a black eye.

When the movie had finished, Tsuna's eyes were still glued to the TV, while Gokudera calmed himself and regained his cool demeanor.

"The movie was ok I guess," he commented.

Yamamoto laughed. "From what I saw, you were hooked to it Gokudera! Your face was so shocked throughout the entire movie! You even started to chew on the couch pillows!"

"Shut up idiot!" He tried to hide a blush that was surfacing to his face.

"So, do you guys want to watch another one? It's not that late, so I think we'd still have time for one more. My old man's at a friend's house, so we still have plenty of time. Though I don't think he'd mind if you two were here anyway."

"It's getting late, and the Tenth has to get home. Right Tenth?"

"Uhm...well actually Gokudera-kun, I wanted to watch one more movie. I-If that's alright with you guys...I mean, this is Yamamoto's house and--"

"Don't worry about it Tsuna!" said Yamamoto happily. "We'll watch another movie if you want."

"Oh..." He smiled timidly. "Ok then. Gokudera-kun...do you mind?"

"No, I don't Tenth. We can watch another one if you'd like! It's fine, really!" He was going to get back Yamamoto for this. He knew the idiot was doing this on purpose. _Does he find joy in torturing me or what?! That bastard!  
_  
Yamamoto let Tsuna choose the movie again, and this time the movie was more mellow than the last one.

Gokudera didn't like mellow movies, because they usually bore him, but if this was what the Tenth wanted, then he went along with it.

---

About halfway through the movie, Tsuna and Gokudera had dosed off, being tired from the week of school. For some reason the teachers decided to load their students with homework this whole week. Yamamoto had fallen asleep too. This movie always soothed him for some reason.

He heard a slight movement, and opened his eyes.

"Good evening Yamamoto."

"Oh, it's the little guy."

Yamamoto did not know how Reborn got into his house, but he didn't bother asking.

"I see you've been getting along better with Gokudera."

"Hmm? What makes you say that?"

"He's sleeping on your shoulder."

Sure enough, when Yamamoto turned to his right, Gokudera had been leaning on him when he fell asleep, his head against the taller boy's shoulder. Tsuna was on Yamamoto's left, and like the Italian, he too was leaning on him while he slept.

"They've both grown attached to you."

Yamamoto smiled. "Yeah, they have."

Reborn jumped on the couch and walked in the back of Tsuna's head, kicking him awake. The boy fell on the floor with a thud.

"Ow!"

The small hitman landed on Tsuna's stomach. "It's time to go home. Tomorrow you have training."

"B-But the whole thing with Byakuran is over!"

"That's no excuse. What if an even stronger opponent arrives next time? Then what will you do? You're training tomorrow. Basil will help again. I also plan on you sparring with Dino."

"Why Dino-san?!"

"Because he would be great practice. Now come on. I'm tired so let's return home."

Tsuna got up from the floor and rubbed his head. "Sorry Yamamoto. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Nah, that's ok. I was already awake anyway."

The Vongola boss smiled in response, and looked even happier when he saw Gokudera still asleep, leaning against Yamamoto.

"I'm glad you two are finally getting along. It...It makes me really happy."

"I'm happy too. Gokudera is still rude to me sometimes, but at least his attitude toward me has changed, even if it's only by a little."

Tsuna nodded, and then waved good-bye to Yamamoto, closing the front door softly, Reborn sitting on his shoulder.

Yamamoto wondered if he should wake up Gokudera to tell him that Tsuna left. He looked at the clock on the table, and it read 11:30pm. He knew Gokudera didn't live with anyone, meaning nobody expected him to be home by a certain time, so he decided to just let him sleep a little more.

The taller boy occupied himself with the movie, but when he felt the silver-haired teen move a bit, he looked down at him. Gokudera's peridot eyes opened slowly, and sitting up, took a moment to remember where he was. Oh yeah. At the baseball idiot's house.

"Where's the Tenth?"

"The little guy came to take him home."

"Oh."

It was silent for a moment. Gokudera focused on the television, while Yamamoto just looked at him. The teen turned to the taller boy. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"It's nothing."

"You're lying. I can tell."

"Ah ha...you caught me."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow, a bit confused with Yamamoto's tone of voice.

"It's just, you fell asleep on my shoulder."

A faint blush appeared on the Italian's face. "And? What's your point?"

"Well...it's just...you looked so cute."

The pink in Gokudera's cheeks deepened about ten shades. "Stop saying such stupid things!" He huffed. "I'm going home." He was about to get up when Yamamoto grabbed his wrist, and sat him back down.

"No wait!"

"W-What are you doing?!"

"You...you don't have to leave yet Gokudera. I mean...well there's nobody living in your apartment except for yourself, so I thought you might be lonely or something. You could spend the night here if you want. I'm pretty sure I have something small enough to fit you. My dad won't mind if you stay. He loves it when I have friends over."

"I don't _want_ to stay! I want to go home!"

"Gokudera, why are you afraid?"

"Afraid? What are you talking about?"

"You always seem like...like you don't want companionship of any kind. It's ok to spend time with somebody."

"That somebody is and will always be, the Tenth. _Only_. Not you."

"But Gokudera, I thought we were getting along fine after we fought Gamma when we went to the future."

The lithe teen looked at the ground, his arms folded across his chest. "Well...that was when we were in the future. I did it to please the Tenth. He was already stressed with so many things that I didn't want him worrying about our teamwork."

"Gokudera."

He was a bit startled to find that Yamamoto had reached over and took hold of his chin, turning his face so they were eye to eye.

"Gokudera..." he started again. "I want to be your friend. You said it made Tsuna happy when we were getting along back there. Don't you think it'll make him even happier if we actually became friends?"

He didn't say anything in response. He noticed Yamamoto's face was serious, but it remained to be kind. He tried to push him away, grabbing hold of the cloth on Yamamoto's school vest, but he felt too nervous to actually do so. He had never been this physically close to the taller boy, and it made his face heat up even more.

Yamamoto slid his hand to the side of Gokudera's face, making the Italian blush deeper than he had previously. "Y-You...!" he tried to say, but no coherent words came out of his mouth. There was a reason as to why he didn't want to spend more time with Yamamoto than necessary. It was simply because he had indeed grown attached to the boy, up to a point where some would even call it a crush. Gokudera only ever got along best with Yamamoto when they were alone, because he didn't want anyone else to see him in such a vulnerable state.

Their noses were almost touching now, the Italian's heartbeat racing rapidly in his chest. His big green eyes looked into Yamamoto's soft brown ones, and he could clearly see that this idiot really was sincere about him wanting them to become friends.

"Y...You..." he tried again, but before he could finish, both of Yamamoto's hands clasped to the side of his face, bringing the two into a kiss. His cheeks turned a deep shade of red when their lips met, but he didn't try to pull away. Shocked? Yes, most definitely. Disgusted? Not at all. He hated himself when he felt his will to pull away diminish, and he hated himself even more when his eyes slowly began to close, letting Yamamoto kiss him to his heart's content.

Eventually Gokudera found himself returning the affection, even wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. Yamamoto's hands moved from the Italian's face down towards his hips, as the two continued to kiss gently and softly, ignoring the audio of the movie that still played in the background. The taller boy felt the slender one clutch his hair with his hands, deepening the kiss further. The two stood like that for a good five minutes or so, eventually breaking apart with a wet popping sound.

Gokudera's cheeks were fully flushed now, making him even more appealing to Yamamoto than he already was.

"So..." began Yamamoto. "Does that mean you'll spend the night then?" He flashed him one of his famous 100-kilowatt smiles.

"Whatever." He looked away, too embarrassed to directly gaze at his face, the heavy blush still evident on his cheeks.

"You're so adorable Gokudera."

"Shut the hell up you big lug."

"Haha! Yeah, I love you too."

* * *

I tried my best. I really did.

Gosh...I hope I kept them all in character. I tried so hard to not put any of them out of character. Dx

Er...well...as far as "in-character" goes for the pairing...since...well they're technically already _out_ of character if they crush on each other. xD But you get what I mean.

Uhm...I really hope this idea, or one similar to it, hasn't already been done. If it has...well...please let me know. ;__;

Well, that's that. :3 I actually want to do a multi-chapter story with this pairing, but it's merely in the brainstorm stage, and practically has no content whatsoever to build up to the climax and the stages afterward. So don't expect it to be posted up soon if you like my work, because it will be a loooooong time before I can manage to get an 8059 multi-chapter story on here.

So, there's my 8059 one-shot. Thank you for reading. c:


End file.
